A Lion's Roar
by JolieNoir96
Summary: The woman I was in my first life was left to be trampled on by everyone she thought she held dear to her heart and look where that ended. Dead and reincarnated into a person who I thought I had no common grounds with. *On Indefinite Hiatus*


**OC as Cersei Lannister and this was inspired by a work on AO3 called "** _ **no matter how bright a torch may burn"**_ **by thegirl**

 **Thanks to Jade Celandine for wanting to see more of this story!**

 **Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 **A LION'S ROAR**

 **PROLOGUE**

I hoped that I was asleep, I yearned for this to all be a dream.

But I knew it was not.

I remembered it being night time and getting out of the clothes store I once owned but am now reduced to simply working at. I was in a hurry to get home since a storm had been in the weather forecast that morning, and I _didn't under any circumstances_ want to be caught in that mess. I was on the parking lot and trying to find my keys when I realized I had them in my pocket this whole time. When I remembered this I thought to myself ' _how is it possible for me to get nothing right?'_

I had asked the empty lot as if I did not know the answer to that question. I had not been talking about the keys, that I knew for a fact.

After **the incident** that turned my world upside down, I had been getting pissed off at every little thing that happened without reason…. Well, perhaps there was a reason but at the time I had decided to redirect all that anger and self loathing onto another subject. ' _I hope he goes to hell for what he did to me.'_

' _All of it gone, in one fell swoop everything was destroyed. All my hard work, all my love taken by that good-for-nothing- '_

Anyway, by the end of the walk to the car, I had already gotten the keys and as the engine purred to life I began to leave that godforsaken parking lot of that godforsaken store. The car that held so many good memories of _**us**_ , then the store which I withdrew to after all that happened were the only things left of the good times.

' _What a trio we made.'_

Just as I was ten minutes away from my home and five away from the bridge that connected the two land masses (where I worked to where I lived), I began to feel apprehension. Just as I heard the thunder I came to the realization that the storm had already begun and I, too lost in my thoughts hadn't noticed. As I first caught sight of the view I forgot all about my apprehension and became entranced with the show. I figured it was a new phenomenon or something. I tried to not pay attention to it but failed. All those colors on the skyline, all those sounds that were made were beautiful in their own way. Everything in the storm was hypnotizing and dangerous too.

I had stopped driving just as I had arrived at the bridge. I only noticed it when I turned off the engine, but I felt a pull to get out of the car and on towards where the storm was most concentrated. I heeded that call and forgot all about the foreboding colors and sounds and apprehension I had felt before. As I got out off the car and came closer to the flashes and sounds I was undoubtedly shocked. Every time that the lighting appeared the flashes would light up images that I barely got to watch and understand, words that scared yet excited me. As I began to make sense of the images that the storm showed I felt something blind me; realizing what it was that hindered my sight I turned around and for a second I stood there waiting for the car to hit me. The car suddenly swerved around me and I breathed a sigh of relief when-

' _ **CRACK'**_

I remembered screaming so loudly, feeling like I was being fried alive, after a series of lightning strikes hit me one by one.

I did not know how, but I guessed it was the force of the hits that sent me flying.

By the time I hit the water I had no feeling in my body and I could barely process what was happening to me.

As my mind tried to make my body move and failed I was reminded of one specific image and sentence I heard: the birth of twins and-

" _When you play the game of thrones you either win or you die."_

That was the end of my first life.

By the time I was fully conscious of my body and the small actions I was able to do, I...was….so…..tired….

The way I was woken up was by no means pleasant but like any other woman of this age I dealt with it with dignity.

"God dammit!" I screamed or at least tried to but the only sounds that came out of my mouth were shrill wails which were echoed by another- wait what?

' _What's happening?'_

As I opened my eyes, and later squinted them after seeing nothing but blurs, I finally made out some giant figures…. there were giant figures standing above me! That caused me to start wiggling my body around and- wait, is that another hand on my ankle! How is it on my ankle!?

' _Let go!'_

But it was no use, one: I could not pronounce any words and two: I think a baby was holding my ankle…. A baby! That baby did not want to let go and if that little being could hold on to a part of my previously adult body then...

' _There there has to be a reason as to why I am a freaking baby!'_

After I tried to process what was happening to me and around the premises I began to feel drowsy. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was:

"Twins, one of each. What shall we name them my love?"

"Cersei for the girl and Jaime for my heir."

' _Game of Thrones names...really?'_

That was the last thought I had before I succumbed to sleep.


End file.
